Potter Patrol
by TheElfThatRodeADemonWalrus
Summary: "Merlin, I can't believe they made YOU Head Boy," said Lily, irritated. With a rough friendship, and one year left, can James Potter patch up his friendship with Lily Evans, and get her to loosen up? But, at the same time, can Lily get James to realise that sometimes it's not always fun and games? A tale of two people's positive effect on each other. Please review!
1. Marauders and mucking about

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good...**

**Hi Fellow Marauders! This is my first story. I would really appreciate reviews, good or bad! I am always looking to improve!**

* * *

Lily Evans waited outside McGonagall's office, tapping her foot, impatiently. After what seemed like forver, James Potter and his fellow Marauders strolled down the corridors quite oblivious to the fact that Lily was fuming. "Hurry up, Potter," snapped Lily. "You're over 10 minutes late for patrol. I had to cover for you when McGonagall asked where you were."  
"It's not like anyone's going to be doing anything naughty right now anyway," said James, before adding gratefully, "but thanks for covering for me."  
"Let's go, we have to be at the Astronomy tower- NOW!"  
James bid a quick farewell to his friends, who skipped back merrily tothe common room, singing 'Potter and evans, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...' loudly.  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Merlin... I can't believe Dumbledore made YOU Head Boy. He could have at least put someone like Remus as Head Boy."  
James whined. "Am I not as good as Moony? He's a Marauder too!"  
"Yes, but he's more sensible, not as much of a prat, and easier to study with."  
"Our NEWT's aren't until June."  
"Already?! We don't have much time."  
"Evans... it's February."  
"Precisely."  
They walked over the moonlit battlements of Hogwarts castle and entered the Astronomy tower. James looked at the waxing moon, with a worried expression. "Almost time..."  
"What's that, Potter?" Lily whipped her head round, staring at James with her shockingly green eyes.  
James returned his usual grin. "Nothing, Evans."  
Lily glared at him suspiciously, before spinning back around, and marched on into the classroom in front of them and yelled. "Hurry up, Potter. Merlin, if you were any slower you'd be walking backwards."  
James rolled his eyes and followed casually. "You're too serious, Evans. You need to let your hair down."  
"You're too laid back. You need to knuckle down and work."  
James thought for a second, and then said with a mischeivous grin, "Maybe you could help me."  
"What?"  
"Help me study."  
"I can't, I study with Remus."  
"You can study with more than one person!"  
Lily looked at him, irritated. "But if I tried to study with you and Remus, then all you'd do would muck about."  
James looked at her with pleading eyes, almost as if he were a toddler wishing for sweets. "That's not mucking about! That's... extensive research into the art of Maraudery." He smiled innocently. "Please let me study with you?"  
Lily sighed. "FINE, Potter. But if you get us kicked out of the library, I will permanently Petrify you and smother you with your own Invisibility Cloak. I'm on a good roll with Madam Pince."  
"How do you know about my cloak?"  
"Partly because you are so irritatingly loud, and, besides- it doesn't cover you properly anymore. You're really tall."  
"Is being tall a good thing?  
"Well... I suppose so."  
James smiled and muttered "Get in..." under his breath. He looked up and said, "I promise you I won't get you kicked out of the library. Maybe we won't even have to go to the library."  
Lily looked at him warily. "What do you mean?"  
James winked. "You'll see."  
Lily sighed, and wondered what sort of hell she had let herself in for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Before I go... Please review! And if you like it, favourite or follow it. But you have to review first. It is rather annoying when people favourite but don't review. Goodbye!**

**Mischief managed...**


	2. Skirts, Stars and Slug Clubs

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good...**

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2! Thank you for the review from evellaspeidel! It was really appreciated! Lets continue with the story then.**

**Oh, quick disclaimer: je ne suis pas JK Rowling. I said it in French just to prove it.**

* * *

James Potter skipped merrily through the Astronomy Tower, humming cheerily. "I don't see why you're so happy, Potter." Said Lily.  
"I have just been granted the right to study with Her Majesty Miss Lily Evans! Why wouldn't I be excited?" Lily blushed slightly, but rolled her eyes in an attempt not to show it. "And also, there's another Slug Club party coming up. On Valentine's day. And everyone gets a break from school on Valentines day."  
Lily groaned. Valentines day. The worst, most soppy pathetic day of the year where people who are in 'couples' rub it in people's faces with pink letters, flowers and chocolates. No doubt Potter would do something unspeakably annoying then, such as cast her name magically in the sky, decorate the common room in lilies (as he had done all previous years), or ask her out. Again. Now that she thought about it, he never did ask her out anymore. Shame, she thought, before snapping back to reality. No! Why would you want Potter to ask you out? "I hate Valentines day... Of ALL days to have a Slug Club party... I don't even have anyone to go with..."  
"Neither do I, Evans."  
"Maybe we could go together."  
She slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't even realised what she was saying. She had to take it back. "I'm sorry, I-"  
"That's a brilliant idea, Evans! I was just about to suggest that."  
"Oh sh-"  
"Well, that's sorted now. I'm still surprised we haven't found anyone here, you know what they say about the Astronomy Tower and couples," said James, puzzled. "Especially so close to Valentines day."  
Lily nodded. "Couples galore. Or, as I prefer to think of it, hell. Why do people like coming here of all places?"  
James gasped. "Lily Evans! How could you possibly not know the answer to that? Of all the questions! Come, I'll show you why they like to come here."  
He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along. They got to the ladder of the Watch Tower, and James stood back and bowed. "After you, Miss."  
Lily stepped back from the ladder, and smirked. "No, you first."  
"Why? Ladies first."  
"I know what you'll do." She looked smug."You're going to look up my skirt."  
James laughed, embarrassed. "What makes you think that, Lily Flower?"  
"Hmm, remember last year? Every Thursday? When we were going to Astronomy? Oh, and the year before that? And the year before that? And the year before that... Potter, the list goes on."  
Lily pushed him to the ladder, and he started climbing. _Damn it_, he thought. _She knows me too well._

**Thats all for now! See you Potter fans soon!**

**Mischief managed...**


	3. Slytherin, Slime and Slaps

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good...**

**Hello again! Are you having a nice bank holiday weekend? I don't think I need to write another disclaimer, but I will just assure you that I don't own Harry Potter. At all. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Lily crawled out of the hatch in the roof where she had climbed, and saw James at the balcony of the tower. She went over to join him, and looked at the sky. The stars glittered like little diamonds in the sky. To James, they reminded him of Lily's eyes. The way they sparkled when she laughed- Merlin, how he loved that girl. It was a warm feeling inside, to know that he loved someone, truly. "Wow," mumbled Lily. "This is romantic."  
Again, for the second time in one night, she hadn't thought about what she was saying before she blabbered. James stared at her, not as if she was crazy, but as if he was lost in her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose it is quite romantic," she said, agreeing with her former statement. She gazed at the sky, and then at James. His eyes were rather... Melty. She could find no other word to describe a feeling of turning to jelly in Potter's eyes. She rid the thought, and then reminded herself: I. Hate. Potter. However, somehow she found herself resting her head against his shoulder. The Astronomy Tower was beautiful. "Ahem," said a cold voice behind them.  
They turned around, and James growled. "What do you want, Snivellus?"  
Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows. "Am I... Interrupting something here?" He sneered, looking darkly into Lily's eyes.  
"Go away Sev, it's past curfew. What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same for you, Mudblood."  
James stepped in. "Don't call Evans that, Snivellus! We happen to be Head Boy and Girl, on patrol so that slimy gits like you aren't lurking about in corners stalking people."  
Lily stifled a laugh. One of the few things she liked about Potter was the fact that he was able to stand up to people that Lily could never have dreamed of even smiling to, but most of all, former friends she could no longer face, such as Severus. She instead had a rather unfortunate trait of staying silent in anger, and then hexing the person, which often led to more detentions than she liked. Snape did not seem amused at this comment. "I happen to be a prefect."  
"Yes, but you aren't on patrol today, so you're breaking curfew. 10 points from Slytherin."  
"You don't have the right to do that, Potter!" Spat Snape.  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Another 10 points from Slytherin for your attitude. And another 10 for your sliminess."  
Lily was now openly smiling, but James was glaring at Snape with a murderous look. "If you're still here in the next 5 seconds, I'll throw a detention in to the goodie bag."  
Snape scowled, and climbed back down the hatch. Lily urgently felt the urge to laugh, but instead kept a straight face and said, "That was cruel, Potter! You didn't have to take away that many points."  
"Yes I did. Evans, if I wasn't with you, that slime ball would have kidnapped you and taken you to his slimy lair to drip slime all over you and slime-"  
"ENOUGH with the slime, Potter. Honestly, you're so juvenile," snapped Lily. "We should probably go."  
James climbed down the ladder first, and then Lily. As soon as she reached the bottom, she slapped James. "Evans, why the he-"  
"You know perfectly well why, Potter. Let's get back to the common room, sicko." She marched away.  
James followed, cursing. She knows me too well. FAR too well. He smiled, and looked at her skirt.

* * *

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. This story is more popular than I thought! Thanks to for the latest review! Just a warning, updates may not be so frequent in the future due to exams. Sorry.**

**More reviews please! They feed me and I am hungry... ;)**

**...Mischeif managed.**


	4. Prongs, Pink Hair, and Puzzled Creatures

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good...**

**Hello again! Thank to nikitabella for the latest review- keep them coming! They mean a lot to me, and I will read your stories and review and favourite and follow in return! I'm quite busy at the moment, so sorry! (Exams are annoying! And they're not even O. !)**

* * *

Back in the common room, Lily stomped back in, still annoyed with herself for giving to Potter. Not only had she allowed him to study with her, but she had allowed him to take her to the Slug Club party! "Brilliant, Lily, just brilliant," she muttered to herself.  
Sirius, Peter, and Remus were sitting in the common room, and as she came in, Sirius called, "Hello Miss Evans, how was your time with Potter?" He winked.  
Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him, and went straight up to the girls dormitories. Then James came in, extremely proud of himself. Sirius sat up eagerly, his eyes shining curiously. "Prongsie! Did you ravish her in a broom closet yet?"  
James laughed. "No, Padfoot, because unlike you, I treat women nicely. But I have succeeded in getting her to let me study with her-"  
"-But I study with Lily!" whined Remus, hurt.  
"-and to let me take her to the Slug Club party on Valentines day."  
Sirius' jaw dropped. "Merlin's beard! You must have hypnotised her to to let you do that!"  
James shrugged, and sat down next to Remus, who was of course studying. "Ah, now how to get her to go on a date with me..."  
Remus looked up from his Ancient Runes textbook. "I have a book that can help," he said.  
Peter sighed. "It's always about books with you, Moony. Books, books, and more books..."  
Remus tutted, and produced a pale blue book from his bag. "It's called 'The Guide To Complex Women.' Sounds just like Lily!"  
"Hmm, Evans certainly is complex... Let me see."  
James snatched the book out of Remus's hands and studied the contents. "How to ask a girl out... What girls like... What to buy girls?! No, sorry Moony, I refuse to read a book that insists that you need to buy things."  
He gave the book back to Remus, who nodded and placed the book back in his satchel. Sirius shrugged and said, "Ah, women. Confusing creatures, aren't they, Prongsie?"  
James nodded and sighed, before proceeding to casually turning Sirius' hair bright pink, sparking an uprising amongst the other Marauders, and then waltz up to the boys dormitories.

* * *

**That's all for now! I have some other stories coming soon! I will update this as soon as I can! But I want to make it good!**

**...Mischeif managed.**


	5. Lovehearts, Letters and Little Accidents

**I solemnly swear i am up to no good...**

**Sorry I've taken so long! revision AND Peter Pan rehearsals really take up a lot of time. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows, and all the other stuff! Especially to evellaspeidel, can't wait to hear back from you!**

**Let's get back to Lily...**

* * *

Lily sighed, and continued to half-heartedly write a letter to her mother. Alice Longbottom was lying on her bed, reading out a pink heart shaped letter from her boyfriend, Frank, for the umpteenth time that evening. Mary MacDonald was doodling on her Potions essay, bored, having only written a few lines. "Lily, remind me again why on earth you like doing these essays?" asked Mary with a yawn.

"Because then I get good marks and then it's all worth the while," said Lily.

"It sure seems like waste of time," Mary said, with a huge yawn, before actually falling asleep on her essay.

Lily turned to Alice. She looked at Alice's table next to her bed to see it covered with small heart shaped letters. "Are these all from Frank?" she asked.

"Not all of them, just the heart shaped ones," said Alice.

"That narrows it down to... One." Lily picked it up and tried to read it. Mary snatched it away. "Pass it back, Alice!"

"No, it's mine! Would I read your letters?" she asked.

"Yes. You do it all the time."

"Still, you can't read it."

"Will you tell me who it's from?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Fine. Will you read everything else out to me APART from the name?"

"Um..." Alice looked at her nervously. "Alright."

Alice started to read it out, but Lily quickly grabbed it. "Lily!"

Lily smirked, and began to read it. Her smile disappeared. "Why did they ask you about me? Who would ask about me?"

She read to the bottom, and as she saw who signed off, she was fuming. "I can't believe Potter wrote to you asking about about me! I will wring his neck... I will... I will..." she suddenly glared at Alice. "You... You didn't reply, did you?"

Alice looked at the floor. "Erm, well actually, I... Kind of did."

Lily was furious at this stage. "Wait, Lily, I would never have replied, but I only did because, well, you really do talk about him a lot."

"I do?"

"Yes. Amongst all your eternal hate for him and all that, you said dome seriously worrying things for someone who hates him so much."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Such as?"

"How he is physically impeccable, how he is amazing at Quidditch, how his hair is amazing, his abs, his-"

"OK, that's enough!" snapped Lily. She sat back on her bed angrily. She really had said those things, and she hated herself for not denying it. She quickly finished her letter, and was about to call her owl, when suddenly a brown owl swooped through the window. Lil had to duck to stop it crashing into her. The bird flew around the room a couple of times, and then landed on Lily's bed. It had a small envelope in its mouth. "Who could possibly be writing to me now?" asked Lily.

Mary ha woken up, and her eyes were gleaming playfully. "Ooh, I know whose handwriting that is! Open it, open it, open it, op-"

"Shut up, Mary," snapped Lily, who ripped open the envelope and read the letter. Mary winked mischeivously. "So? What's it about?"

"Potter is inviting ALL of the Marauders to study with me. I'm going to fail my NEWTs at this rate..."

She scribbled something back on the paper and put it back in the envelope and gave it to the owl. "It's for Potter," she said, and the owl swooped off out of the window. How dare Potter invite all the Marauders to study, thought lily. She wasn't going to be able to work, She'd more likely be a childminder for the while. Lily was about to sit on her bed and go to sleep, but she noticed something and jumped up, screaming. "Merlins pants! That owl just peed on my bed!"

Lily was fuming as she ripped of the dirty sheets. Oh, Potter was going to DIE the next time she saw him...

A knock at the door. "Evans, what ARE you doing?"

She turned around. "POTTER!"

* * *

**Would more reviews be too much too ask? xxx**

**...Mischeif managed.**


	6. Rethinking The Room Of Requirement

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good...**

**Hello my little fuzzy llamas!... Don't ask. Sorry I haven't updated in absolutely CENTURIES... so many exam results... but I am back! I shall be updating as often as I can before I go to the most remotest part of Ireland for the summer! I may even start some new stories... Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

James stood, bewildered, in the door way. "What did I do?"

As Lily glared at him with a poisonous look, Mary made a cut-throat action behind her to James. "What _did _you do, Potter? First, you write to my friend about ME! Why would you not write to ME about me?"

"Because... Because you would never reply."

"...That may be true, but still! I'm offended that you wouldn't! Secondly, you send a bloody owl that nearly knocks my head off to tell me that the rest of the Marauders are coming to study- they won't study, they'll just start hexing Slytherins and mucking about! We'll get kicked out of the library!"

"We won't be studying in the library, we'll be in the Room of Requirement."

"Thirdly-" Lily stopped her verbal rampage. "What's the Room of Requirement?"

James smiled. "My lady Lily, the Room of Requirement is a secret room, known only to us Marauders, where everything you need is granted to you... I know, I'll show you!"

Before Lily could even say anything, James had grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the room. James sprinted down the Hogwarts corridor at top speed, dragging Lily helplessly behind him. James suddenly came to a halt and Lily squealed as she tripped over him. She sat, on the floor, hair dishevelled, face bright red, with her cloak crumpled behind her. James offered her a hand up, but she shook her head, and said, "Thank you, Potter, I am quite capable of getting up myself."

She stood up hautily and brushed herself off. She looked around. "Potter, there is no door here." she started pacing around frantically. "Why did you drag me out here to see a blank wall, for FU- ow!"

James smacked Lily round the head with his Potions book. "Just listen. You walk past this wall three times thinking of something or somewhere you need, and the doors appear. It looks like you already have," he said pointing to a wall.

the previously plain wall now had a door slowly appearing in its cracked bricks. James slowly opened the door, and gulped. "Urm, Evans... What EXACTLY were you thinking?"

Lily looked through the door to see a lot of torture instruments, lined up against the wall. "Erm..."

Lily almost kicked herself. Why did she have to fantasise about Potter's slow and painful death then?

James closed the door, his face white. "I think we had better rethink..."

* * *

**I hope you ejoyed the update! More to come very soon!**

**Mischeif managed...**


	7. Accusations and Realisations

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good...**

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. It's a realisation episode for Lily, and I hope you like it. The next part of her evening will be coming up on Friday, because it has been sprung on me by my parents that e are infact going to Norway for 3 days! Maybe they should learn to tell people things like this a LITTLE bit earlier. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lily sat stiffly in the girls dormitories, dreading the next 2 hours. The first half of her evening was so-called 'revising' with the Marauders, and the second would be the cursed patrol hour with Potter. She clenched her fists so hard that they turned bright red, almost like her hair. She relaxed, breathed in, and thought to herself, 'Just be calm. I'm sure they won't be too bad... Will they?'  
She looked at the clock. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
The four Marauders crashed in to the dormitories, and Remus stood up sharply to brush himself off. "Hello, Remus," Lily said. "It looks like you and me are the only ones who have decided to be normal today."  
James jumped up. "On the contrary, my dearest Lily. Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and I, the dashingly handsome Prongs, have all agreed to be very mature, and... S... Sensible." He said the word with an expression of distaste.  
Lily smiled. "Very we'll. lets go to the the Room of... Whatever it's called."  
She marched out of the dorms, the Marauders all giving eachother high fives. "Achievement unlocked," whispered Peter.  
"I heard that, Pettigrew," yelled Lily from halfway down the stairs, and Peter scurried off, his ears pink.

* * *

"Remind me again how you discovered this place," Lily said with a look of wonder, as she gazed in awe at the huge library she had just wished for. James tapped his nose and said, "Just the way we Potters roll, my dear Evans."  
They say down at a table, and Lily got out her Transfiguration books. "Evans, we don't need to revise Transfiguration, we already have enough practise at that," said Sirius.  
Lily smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh, why is that, Black? Is it because of revision?" At this point Lily looked extremely furious. "Oh wait, no, it's because you are all UNREGISTERED ANIMAGI!"  
All their faces went white. Sirius quietly muttered, "Busted."  
Lily stood up, sharply, and began to lecture them. "Do you even understand the legal matters at hand? It's illegal to be an unregistered Animagus! It's very risky, someone could catch you, you could be expelled, you could be killed!"  
"I thought you said last year that you wouldn't care if I died," James said quietly.  
Lily blushed. "Well, I mean, erm... Well, of course I care! You are all my... My friends."  
The Marauders smiled.  
"But that's not an exception for being unregistered Animagi!"  
The Marauders sighed and rested their heads in their hands. "Pettigrew, you're a rat, Black, you're a dog, Potter, you're a deer... Remus, I don't know what you are. Why did you do this?"  
All the Marauders looked at Remus. He started shaking. Lily glared at him. "Remus? What do you have to say?"  
He stood up, and said to Lily, "It's all my fault, I-"  
"No, it's not, Remus, just tell me why they are all Animagi."  
"No, Lily, honestly, it's my fault. They all became Animagi, because... Because I'm a werewolf."  
The colour drained from Lily's face. Her eyes were empty. "Remus... I... I'm sorry, I didn't know..."  
Remus shook his head. "No, it's ok, I should have told you, back in third year when they all found out."  
Lily ran over and hugged Remus tight. He flinched, and apologised. "Sorry, I have a lot of bruises."  
Lily let go. "Of course... Sorry."  
The other Marauders looked rather sheepish, and waited for Lily to say something. "Urm... Well... I think it's very noble what you did for Remus. You are all very smart, and I'm sure you wouldn't have done it if you knew anything would happen to you. And I'm sorry for... Well, flipping out."  
The Marauders grinned. "Shall we actually do some revision?" James asked. Everyone nodded their heads, and they got their Potions books out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest update! More coming soon! I think that must be the longest chapter I've written so far... I have started another story, and it might be up today, depending! Fingers crossed!**

**Mischeif managed...**


	8. No Sense Or Sensibility And More Slime

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good...**

**Hello! I am back from Norway! I didn't see any reindeer, but I suppose that doesn't have much to with this story. Off we go!**

* * *

"Despite all odds, this has actually been very productive," Lily said. "Yet again, Potter, you have surprised me."  
"Prongs is marvellous, isn't he?" Sirius said, fake swooning.  
Lily smacked him round the back of the head with a Potions book, before putting it back on the shelf. She looked at her watch. "Oh Merlin, it's-"  
"Time for the most amazingart of your week where you get to march around school with me and make fun of Slytherins and their slime!" Said James, skipping merrily.  
"As I was saying, unimaginable hell..." Lily groaned. "Let's get this over with."  
Sirius winked. "Get ready for the night of your life."  
"Silence, Padfoot," bellowed James, "I am king, Miss Evans is the undeniably beautiful princess, and you are my servant."  
Lily blushed, and Sirius scoffed. "Me? Servant to Lily? I don't think so."  
"Oh really? Well, you had better fulfil your servant duties next week."  
Lily looked bewildered. "What's happening next week?" Then the truth dawned on her. "No... Not-"  
James beamed. "Yes, Valentines day! Anyway, we'd best be off to patrol."  
James and Lily marched out of the Room of Requirement. James turned to face Lily. "Look... I know you're not a fan of Valentines day-"  
"Well done, Sherlock," Lily muttered.  
"Who's Sherlock?" James asked.  
Lily shook her head. "Never mind..."  
"Anyway," James continued, "I know you're also not a fan of the Slug Club parties." Lily groaned, as she remembered. "But I promise I won't be stupid. I'll... I'll even be s-sensible."  
Lily smirked. "Why do you always hesitate at the word 'sensible'?"  
He shivered. "It's such a slimy word. Almost as slimy as-"  
"Almost as slimy as what, Potter?" a cold voice asked.  
"Just what I was about to say." snarled James. "What is it now, Snivellus?"  
Severus Snape stood in front of them, a dirty snarl on his face. "So, you've given in to Potter's incessant requests to come to a Slug Club party, have you, Mudblood?" Severus spat.  
"Don't you dare talk about Potter like that, Severus!" Lily growled. "He's not incessant. He's... brilliant."  
James grinned with pride and then turned back to Severus. "Thank you, Evans. I suppose I am. Where was I?... Oh yes, I was just about to give you a detention. There you are," Jame said casually.  
"You can't do that," Severus hissed.  
"We've already been through this, Snivellus, me and Evans are Head Boy and Girl, so we can do as we see fit," James said slowly, as if he were talking to a toddler.  
Lily became impatient. "Oh, just go away already," Lily snapped. "Stupefy!"  
Severus went firing back into a coat of armor, creating a deafening clanging noise that echoed through the castle. Lily inspected her work. "Snivellus," she spat, before running back to join James. "You're right, he is rather slimy."

James grinned at her. "Brilliant, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, Potter. Hurry up, we're late for patrol."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update! Check out my new story, Impotterble!**

**Mischeif managed...**


	9. Sherlock Evans' Best Speech To Regret

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good...**

**hello! I hope you are all enjoying your summer. I celebrated a wonderful birthday here in Ireland, though I had no Wi-fi and was cut off from civilisation. Therefore I am clinging to this scrap of Wi-fi I have found to post Chapter 9 of Potter Patrol! Please enjoy! (I hope this answers a few queries!)**

* * *

"Impressive, Evans, I didn't think you were capable of such fantastic mischeif," James said approvingly. "You should consider becoming a permanent member."  
"In your dreams, Potter," Lily laughed. "Sounds like far too many detentions."  
"You haven't yet told me how exactly you found out about us being Animagi," He said as they turned down a corner towards the Divination classroom. "Perhaps it is a snooping technique that we Marauders have yet to use."  
"I'll tell you once we get to the Astronomy tower," Lily said, and James whined like a puppy. "Oh, shut up, or I won't tell you at all, and then you shall be very sorry."  
James sighed and muttered under his breath, "I knew I should have put Veritaserum in her goblet."  
Once they had climbed up into the Divination classroom, Severus Snape emerged from behind a coat of armor, and scanned the hallway. He darted across the corridor, and then silently crept his way towards the Astronomy Tower.

James and Lily stood on the balcony of the astronomy tower, looking out on to the endless stretch of stars. "Lily?"  
"Potter?"  
"How did you discover our furry little secret?"  
"Oh yes." She started pacing in circles as she began her lecture, as she often did when thinking. "It started when, one night every few months, when I come into the boys dormitories to visit you as usual, you weren't there. Due to my foolishness, I failed to recognise the pattern's correspondence to the moon phases. At first I believed that you were setting up your usual silly pranks, but then I noticed the lack of 'Maraudery', or silliness, that was occurring."  
James looked dead serious. "A lack of Maraudery? I shall have a word with Padfoot. This is not a laughing matter." He chuckled. Geddit? Not a 'laughing' matter?"  
Lilly shook her head. "Just no, Potter. Shall I tell you or not?"  
"Of course, I apologise. Continue."  
"Thank you. Then my next clue was that when it came to a Patrol night that you were not present at, I went to the Astronomy tower to look at the stars, and maybe get some extra house points from Professor Sinistra. However, my star-gazing was interupted by a group of boys, who I recognised to be none other than the Marauders, wandering out to the Forbidden Forest. Then, before my eyes, I saw three of them, you, Pettigrew and Black, transform into a stag, a dog and a rat. However, Remus did not transform into any animal, and I believed that he was not an Animagus.  
"Then, another night, when once again I was star-gazing, I had fallen asleep in the Tower, and I was packing up my equipment when I saw three of you carrying Remus out of that tree, The Whomping Willow. The following Saturday, I went on an expedition to The Whomping Willow."  
James was grinning. "The Whomping Willow is amazing, isn't it?"  
"It tried to knock my bloody head off! If I hadn't used the Immobulus charm, I wouldn't be standing here right now." She nodded in agreement, and remarked, "but, I have to agree, it is... Fascinating."  
She turned back to look at the starry ceiling of the sky, and continued. "I found my self in the Shrieking Shack. It was silent, and after a good while searching for the famous ghosts that supposedly inhabited it, I concluded that the beastly sounds coming from it were you lot. And that, led me to conclude that you are all Animagus."  
James was about to speak, when someone started clapping. Severus Snape emerged from his hiding place, a smug look on his face. "Quite a fascinating speech, Evans," he snarled.  
James whipped out his wand. "How much did you hear?"  
"Every. Single. Word."  
Lily's face turned pale. James' expression was similar. "Fifty house points from Slytherin for being out here when you are not on Patrol duty."  
Much to James' annoyance, Severus laughed. "You think I care? You have just confirmed the one thing I have suspected for 3 years and now," he said with an evil smile, "I can finally get my revenge on the one person who has made my life here a living hell." He turned to Lily. "Thanks for the help, Mudblood."  
As he turned to go down the ladder, Lily felt rage boil in her blood, and drew her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
Severus froze, and fell to the floor. Lily ran over and muttered, "Obliviate."  
James stood, frozen with awe as he watched Lily Evans do something he had only dreamed of doing. "Why-"  
"Don't mutter a word of this to anyone, Potter," she said hastily. "If I get a single detention this year, I'm going to skin myself alive and boil myself into stew."  
With that, she jumped down the ladder and marched stiffly back to the common room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I shall be back with another chapter, and better Wi-fi in about 3 weeks when I return to l'Angleterre. Also, me and my friend have crafted a joint account, and we will have some stories up in September. We are called TheChasm, and our profile is looking pretty bleak at the moment, but it shall be much more interesting once I return to civilization! Until then...**

**...Mischief managed.**


	10. Sir Prongs, Prats, and Pants

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good...**

**Hello! I have been absent for a while, but I have returned with another (yet my least favourite so far) chapter. It shall be continued in PART TWO of this chapter at a later date. (By the way, James in this chapter reminds me of myself when I fangirl over something). ;) Happy reading!**

* * *

After getting back from Patrol, Lily slumped on her bed and let out a loud groan. Why? Why now, should she get caught up in all this madness, something only the Marauders would make happen? Why sensible Lily? Mary MacDonald sat up in her bed, her eyes twinkling. "Looks like someone's in a bit of a pickle."  
Lily looked at Mary. "Don't ask. Just don't remind me."  
"Why?"  
Lily glared. "I told you not to ask!"  
"Sorry..."  
"I ALMOST got a detention."  
Mary was bubbling with excitement and gasped. "The perfect Lily Evans! How?"  
"I petrified Snivellus."  
Mary looked at her strangely. "Snivellus? That's what James calls him." She gasped. "James... You're picking up a James habit, which therefore means that you are hanging around with him too much which therefore means YOU LIKE HIM!"  
Mary clapped and skipped around the room, whilst Lily sat blushing. Usually, Lily would get up and argue, chase Mary around, beat her with a pillow and eventually ignore Mary by reading and lash at her with a heavy book if she came near, but something made Lily just sit there. She could find nothing with which to argue and that left her wondering if she maybe did like James, even just a teensy bit. All she said was "Shut up, Mary. You know I despise Potter," and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in the boys dormitories, James waltzed in and twirled round and round the room. Remus smiled. "Someone hex you with the endless dancing curse?"  
James swooned dramatically. "No, Remus, I am simply in LOVE! In LOVE, I tell you, IN LOVE!"  
Sirius hid under hid bed covers and whined. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep, Prongsie. Wake me up if you shag her in a broom closet."  
"I would not be so rude as to treat my Lady Lily in such a manner, for I, the brave Sir James Potter, have been struck by Cupid's arrow, piercing my heart with such a blow that -"  
"For Merlin's sake, James, tell us what happened without all the theatrics," sighed Remus.  
The look in James' eyes at those words made him look like a toddler being denied birthday cake. "But - but then it's not NEARLY as cool!"  
Remus chuckled. "Fine, just tell us the bloody story."  
"First of all, she attacked Snivellus in defense of me, AND called me fantastic in the process. THEN, she told me the ENTIRE story of her discovery of our furry secret, our secret bond of Maraudery, our undercover brotherhood -"  
Peter interupted. "The fact that we are Animaguses?"  
"Um, yeah, that. DURING which, she claimed me impressive, and undoubtedly marvellous. THEN, she risked detention for me by petrifying Snivellus and wiping his memory because he listened into her explaining of the furry secret discovery."  
Peter's jaw dropped. "Snivellus found out? We could be expelled!"  
James patted his head. "Never fear, my pretty, for Sir Prongsis here, and Snivellus' memory has been wiped and is currently lying on the floor of the Astronomy Tower wondering what underpants are." James bowed, and catapulted himself onto his bed as a finale.  
Sirius cackled. "Prat."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is my least favourite so far, so tell mE how I can improve in the comments. Also, check out TheChasm, a joint account of me and my friend ****_Butterfly_****, and we have our first story up! It is by Butterfly, and it is a story mainly about Remus. It is completely fabulous and is far better than my stories. Thanks!**

**...Mischief managed.**


	11. Pillow Talk and Plans

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good...**

**Hello again! This may possibly be the quickest I've updated a chapter. Anyway, this one DEFINITELY beats the last one, and be prepared for the next part of the Slug Club plan! **

**Also, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to SniktWolverineX, for all their wonderful reviews that really motivated me to keep writing. I haven't got the hang of PMing, so here is my thank you to you! **

**Here we go...**

* * *

The following weekend, The Marauders slept in. Well, they really just lay in bed staring at the ceiling until 10 on Saturday. Sirius was the first to speak. "I'm starving."  
"Shut up, Padfoot," moaned Peter. In the common room the night before, there was a party to celebrate another Gryffindor Quidditch victory against Slytherin, putting Gryffindor in the semi-finals which took place in April. Peter was regretting several of the Firewhiskeys which had somehow made it to his stomach. A pounding headache and a burning stomach were his souvenirs of the party.  
"James, what's the date today?" Asked Remus.  
"The 13th of February." James sat up. "The Slug Club party is tomorrow. I forgot! Oh SHIII-"  
"Calm down, Prongs, it's tomorrow."  
"I know, but that doesn't leave me enough time to plan anything spectacular for Evans."  
Sirius laughed sleepily. He had stayed up all night with some random girl who he suspected was not in Sixth Form. "You know she hates spectacular stuff. She doesn't like having a big fuss, unless it's about homework."  
He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Padfoot. I'll do what I damn well please with Evans."  
Sirius appeared from under the duvet. "Does that include anything with a broom closet?" He said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.  
James threw a cushion at Sirius' face. "Shut up!"  
Sirius snuggled back under the duvet. "Prat."  
"Although, maybe he's right, Prongs," Peter said. "Lily doesn't want something extravagant."  
"But I do!" Whimpered James.  
"I'm just saying!"  
"I shall never not be extravagant, for I am Sir James Potter, and Lily is my damsel in distress!" James paused. "That's it! I will create a situation where Lily is a damsel, and I shall save her! It shall be extravagant on purpose-accident!"  
Remus sat up. "That's not a bad idea. But what would the situation be?"  
"The party is on the Astronomy Tower. She could fall off, and James will heroically jump after her and save her!" Suggested Sirius.  
"Why would I jump off, when I can just levitate her back up?" Asked James.  
"It's more dramatic, and she might get lonely when she's falling."  
James shook his head. "Remus, any ideas?"  
"No, sorry," he said. "Besides, it's a full moon tomorrow."  
"That's it!"  
Remus looked at James. "If what you're thinking is what I'm thinking, then no. I'd kill you!"  
"Yes you would. That's why Sirius will transfigure himself into a werewolf, and when me and Lily go for a stroll in the grounds, Sirius will try an attack Lily, but I will throw myself n the way and take the blow, thus saving Lily!" James finished with a flourish.  
Sirius sat up. "What? Dude, no, I'm not hurting you just for Evans!"  
James shrugged. "I'll be fine, I'm a tank."  
Sirius shook his head. "This is crazy."  
James smiled triumphantly. "I know."  
"What happens after your daring act of chivalry?"  
"I hadn't thought of that." James scratched his head.  
"I don't wanna be Stupified or anything."  
"Do Patronuses work against werewolves?" Asked Peter.  
Everyone turned to Remus. Remus shrugged. "Maybe. You could always pretend," he suggested.  
"Then that's what we'll do," James said decisively. He quickly got dressed, and rushed out of the dorms.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Asked Peter, who was lying upside down on his bed.  
James poked his head through the door. "I'm off to Hogsmeade to get something to wear."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! I love hearing all your feedback, and it really helps me. Merci beaucoup! Also, I'm about to put up a story on ****_TheChasm_**** (check it out you haven't already), and I'm continuing with Butterfly's theme of Remus. (PS: I'm Delta, by the way.) See you all! Oh, and I will update Impotterble EVENTUALLY. Sorry for the wait!**

**...Mischief managed.**


End file.
